


Yours & Mine

by Archaeopteryx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, Gentle Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx
Summary: Dedue has a present for Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Yours & Mine

The box fit neatly in Dimitri's palm, dark blue velvet with a brass hinge — innocuous enough, but Dedue stared at it like he'd handed Dimitri a viper. Dimitri raised his eyebrows, but he was only prolonging the suspense, so he flipped down the latch and flipped up the lid.

Blue leather, gold, and the dark gleam of polished stone. Dimitri lifted the object from its case. It unfolded with a gentle  _ clink _ , and his heart skipped a beat as he set the empty box back on the table.

A lion's head wrought in fine gold held a cabochon in its roaring jaws — lapis lazuli, if Dimitri had to guess, a vibrant night-sky blue to match the dyed leather. An artisan had embossed a subtle motif of flowering vines into the smooth, finely-worked band. A brass ring hung beneath the lion’s head, neatly sized to attach a lead. A simple, sturdy brass buckle would close the collar when it was worn.

Dimitri swallowed.

"Do you … like it?" Dedue asked, reminding Dimitri that he hadn't actually responded.

"I  _ love _ it," he said fiercely. "Sorry to leave you in suspense, love, I — it's  _ beautiful _ . Where did you get this?"

"I know several artisans," Dedue said. “Ones I trust to handle a commission discreetly.” The bowstring line of his shoulders softened, and Dimitri leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love it," he murmured. "I love you."

Dedue sighed. His hands laced over the small of Dimitri’s back, and his head sank onto Dimitri’s shoulder. “It’s not — too much?”

“It’s perfect.” Dimitri returned the embrace, pressing his nose against the side of Dedue’s neck. “Would you … ?”

“Would I … ?” Dedue’s voice arched — he was going to make Dimitri ask, though that was only fair considering how often Dimitri had done the same to him. Dimitri huffed and shrugged out of Dedue's arms, stepping back so he could dip into a shallow bow.

“Would you do the honors, my love?”

“I would,” Dedue said, soft and solemn.

The pacing, scratching beast in Dimitri’s chest settled, and he closed his eyes with a shaky sigh — so he was surprised, though not badly, when Dedue first took his face in both hands and kissed his forehead.

“You trust me,” he said, in a voice for them and them alone.

“Always,” Dimitri breathed.

“Good.”

Dedue’s hand brushed over the back of Dimitri’s neck, sweeping his hair aside with careful delicacy. The tremble in his fingers betrayed his steady movements and measured breaths, but he threaded the collar’s buckle and closed it without faltering.

The lion’s head sat against the base of Dimitri’s throat; the brass buckle closed just above the nape of his neck. The ring rested on the divot between his collarbones. The leather was a little stiff, the metal cold, but that would ease with time and wear. Dimitri swallowed, and found the band snug but not choking. Dedue’s hands, so gentle, left his neck and smoothed down his shoulders, drawing away the last of Dimitri’s tension and leaving his soul still and quiet as a high mountain lake.

“Thank you,” he sighed, blinking back a sudden sting against his lashes — it was so rare to feel this at peace, this contented. He ran his fingers over the embossed leather, over the delicate grooves detailing the lion’s mane and the cool, smooth stone between its fangs.

“Is it comfortable?”

“It’s perfect,” Dimitri said again, smiling to soften the nervous furrow between Dedue’s brows. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Dedue said, and then he hooked a finger through the ring of the collar — of  _ Dimitri’s _ collar — and kissed him.

Dimitri melted. When he looped his arms around Dedue’s neck, it was half to hold himself upright. For once — for a blessed, silent moment — there was absolutely nothing in his mind but the heat of their bodies, and the pounding of his heart, and Dedue’s lips against his own, and the cool, smooth leather against his skin.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Dedue murmured when they parted for air. “For your trust. For your love.”

Dimitri caught his breath, still dazed and blinking in the warmth of the man he loved more than anything, in the narrowing of his world to the circle of Dedue’s arm around his back and nothing beyond. “Only what you deserve,” he said. "My trust, my love, my heart, my life … I'm all yours, starlight. Body and soul."

" … mine." Dedue hummed, his breath warm and fluttering. "I like the sound of that, king of Faerghus."

"Forever and always.” Dimitri grinned, crooked and toothy, at the flush that darkened Dedue’s face. “Yes, love?”

" … I love you," Dedue said. Dimitri opened his mouth, but Dedue tugged on his collar and kissed him again, silencing any further teasing.

All things considered, Dimitri did not mind.


End file.
